1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection flush tool adapted to be detachably connected to a conventional fuel injection flush canister from which a supply of combustible liquid fuel injection cleaner can be delivered for efficiently cleaning the fuel injectors of the engines of both gasoline and diesel-driven motor vehicles at relatively low cost, in a relatively short time and without having to disable the fuel pump.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles need to be serviced from time-to-time, for example, to eliminate the buildup of carbon deposits which can cause the engine of the vehicle to run poorly and inefficiently. It is known to use a combustible liquid chemical cleaner to decarbonize the engine. That is to say, a liquid cleaner is supplied under pressure from a flush canister to remove carbon from the cylinders, fuel rails, pistons, intake valves, etc. of the engine. In many cases, tuning up the engines of most modern vehicles consists primarily of the aforementioned decarbonization process.
To initiate such a process, the engine of the vehicle being serviced must be running at operating temperature. The technician has to either refer to the vehicle's technical operating manual or guess the fuel pump pressure at which the liquid cleaner will be delivered to the engine to remove the carbon deposits therefrom. What is more, the fuel lines must first be disconnected and the electric fuel pump turned off. Similarly, the fuel pump fuse or relay should be disconnected from the fuel pump circuit. In some cases, it may be necessary for the technician to drop the fuel tank or remove the seats. These preliminary actions and disconnections required prior to starting the decarbonization process are frequently difficult and time consuming to accurately and fully achieve. Consequently, the cost to complete an engine tune-up may be correspondingly increased.
Therefore, what is needed is an efficient, low cost and easy-to-use tool by which a cleaning fluid can be delivered, under OEM fuel specification pressure, from a flush canister to the fuel injectors of a motor vehicle engine to remove carbon deposits therefrom.